Bella Undone
by Mia Gone Mad
Summary: What happens when your heart is broken and your life destroyed? What do you do? It's simple really. Remake yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Mia: Hello my beautiful people! God I am doing what I don't like doing, writing a story like this. But I can't resist. I have to try what I promise never to do. **

**Bella: Well that makes total sense. **_**Not!**_

**Mia: You, my dear Bells, are a joy kill. **

**Bella: Well that is just plain mean. I am glad that Mia doesn't own Twilight!**

**Mia: Le gasp! Was that a cleverly disguised disclaimer? I think it was!**

_B-Pov_

Where was Alice? We were supposed to be planning the wedding together. In reality, I was just picking out bridesmaid dresses and simple stuff, as Alice already knew what I wanted. But I couldn't find her anywhere!

Upstairs, the music was blasting. I suppose Alice got bored? We are the only two people here. Everyone was hunting, and Edward was off buying a tux. The wedding was supposed to be in 2 weeks.

As I ventured towards the only room I hadn't checked, Edwards' room, I wondered why Alice was in there. And as I opened the door, I got my answer. I don't think I was feeling anything at that moment as I stared at the scene in front of me.

My best friend and my _fiancé _were having sex together! As I stood there, jaw dropped, my feelings returned and I was horrified. Seeing Alice naked wasn't something I'd ever planned on doing and now I was scarred for life.

My other reaction was total anger. Burning rage that Edward could cheat on me after I'd gone to Italy of all places, to save him! Before either one could react, I threw the engagement ring at Edward's head where it made a dull thunk and ran, sobbing. Outside, past the surprised, bloodied, returning Cullens. Jasper reached his hand out to grab me.

"What's wrong, darlin?" He asked, sending waves of calm that crashed uselessly against my anger and sadness.

"I don't know, go ask your wife! Maybe she can explain why she's cheating on you cause I sure don't know!" I screamed at him, and I felt the emotions Jasper was feeling, as they were so strong he couldn't help but send them out. Strong denial, but the hint of doubt. I laughed hysterically at his faith in his no good wife and I started running again, until I couldn't run anymore.

Where I was, I hadn't a clue. All I know is that I collapsed when I couldn't feel my legs and let the burning pain of my heart take over. Who was I kidding? I didn't have a heart anymore; Edward had ripped it out furiously, burned it, and done a jig on the ashes.

I lay there, in the unfamiliar woods, dazed and tired, yet unable to sleep. Time passed, but I wasn't aware how much, as I drifted in and out of consciousness. What were you supposed to do when the one you thought was your soul mate cheated? I doubted chocolate could cure this. If I had a best friend, she'd help me.

Hours, seconds, days lost meaning as I wandered through the woods, dazed. I couldn't find a way out and I'd almost stopped caring. But still something pushed me to get out, to find Charlie.

So I kept walking until finally the trees thinned and the sun grew brighter. When I exited the woods, I was dumbfounded.

"_Impossible. . ."_ I breathed.

**Mia: How's that for a starter? Pretty good I say.**

**Bella: What's impossible? Come on tell me! **

**Mia: No! Bad Bella!**

**Bella: *Goes off to sulk* R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth be told, I had no idea where I was going with this story! I kinda wanted to be radically crazy and totally make Bella a Mary Sue. Let me know if you completely reject that idea with your soul! **

_B-Pov_

I stood upon a cliff edge, and far below me lay a ravine, the likes of which I had never seen or heard of anywhere near Forks. You know those cliffs that make you think of things like _splatting? _

This was one of those cliffs. An entire mountain could fit between this ledge and the other side of the ravine, and I could have hidden a castle in the ravine.

In fact, someone had. That was what truly shocked me. Reaching up impossibly high, as if it could escape the ravine, sat a castle. Straight from a romantic novel, it had the same style as a castle built in the Middle Ages. The longer I stared, the more the lectures from history classes floated back into my mind.

The descriptions from castles, the exaggerated grandeur I'd always imagined, it all combined to form the magnificently overdone work of art in front of me. It was like something from a dream.

Really, this whole day was like something from a dream. I felt a bit like I had when Edward had left me the first time, but only a bit. Then, it'd felt like I had a hole in my being, like I couldn't function until Edward came back.

Now, I felt nothing. All my emotions had gone on hiatus, except this one that remained. This wonder that even now was fading into a dull curiosity. With a sigh of resignation, I sat down on the edge of the cliff, my bare legs scraping against the rock.

It occurred to me that I wasn't dressed very well for running off into the woods, but even as the cold breeze drifted up from the ravine and against my legs I still couldn't find it in me to care. It was as if running away from my problems had also robbed me of the emotional responses that made me human.

I don't know how long I'd sat on the cliff. All I paid attention to was the castle, and on the dull throb that existed inside me. The sun was high in the sky when I'd sat down, and I hardly realized as it began to sank.

I only noticed that the day was fast turning to night when far below, lights began to appear in the castle windows.

The numbness in me had extended into a fog over my mind and it was like I was watching myself stand and walk along the cliff line for a little distance until I came upon a place where the sheer drop turned into a deadly slope.

I watched as I slowly made my way down the slope, half sliding on my ass, half falling. It seemed to take hours, and the moon rose ever higher in the night sky as I finally made it to the bottom of the ravine, my limbs and face torn and bloody, my clothes wild and shredded. I don't even want to tell you about my hair.

I was deep in the ravine as the fog in my mind cleared a little at the stagnant, musty air in the trench. The castle was a little ways away now, and as I set off towards it, I wondered at what it was I'd find in the castle. Perhaps vampires, or humans. Maybe it would even be werewolves. But I didn't really expect that one.

Maybe it would be nothing but imagined lights. Or maybe it'd be like Beauty and the Beast, with magical furniture that would sing me lullabies.

And the final possibility? I was losing my mind. Or had already lost it! I _did_ just basically fall down something that was taller than a mountain and climbed faster than gas prices. Gosh, was I always so cynical?

My heart gave a weak flutter as I approached the castle. It loomed so far above me, I wondered how it would compare to the tallest buildings in the world. The doors alone were easily 5 times my height, and while I wasn't the tallest, I wasn't the shortest either. That honor belonged to the pixie slut, and these doors could have crushed her flat.

The thought brought a dark smile to my face, and that alone gave me the courage to knock on the door.

It echoed with a ringing boom that made me step back and raise my hand to cover my ears. And then the door swung open soundlessly and a silent scream rose to my lips.

**Don't forget to let me know how you feel, where you think this might be going, etc! **


End file.
